


Falcon v White Wolf

by GimanKyoki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cockblocking, Dates, Depression, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting over a girl, Flirting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Making Out, Masturbation, Missions, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader Needs a Hug, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, Technically cheating, Therapy, Training, Trust Issues, Vaginal Sex, bet, feelings of betrayal, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimanKyoki/pseuds/GimanKyoki
Summary: Sam and Bucky are constantly fighting and making bets. One day they come up with a new way to settle the score: seeing who can seduce Y/n first.I WON'T BE WORKING ON THIS FIC FOR A WHILE.





	1. Let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so, yes, I know it's bad.

Sam and Bucky always annoyed the crap out of each other. They were constantly trying to one up one another and show that they were the best.  
Today wasn't an exception:

Sam had just been in the gym, minding his own business, doing some push ups. Of course when Bucky saw that he just had to turn it into a competition, so he started doing the same thing. After a while Sam had to give up, while Bucky was still going strong, smirking at his victory.

'Damn super soldier serum.' Sam whispered, causing Bucky to laugh.

'Just admit you can't beat me.' Bucky said in a cocky tone.

'Never. There are so many things I can do better than you.'

'Really? Like what?'

'Well, uh...' Sam hated that he couldn't immediately think of something. He looked around trying to find an idea. When he looked through the doorframe leading to the other part of the gym, he spotted Natasha sparring with the newest member of the Avengers team: Y/n. An idea popped into Sam's head.

'I bet you I can get the new girl to fall in love with me quicker than you.' Sam smirked.

Bucky laughed. 'You really, honestly, think so?'

'Hey man, you may have been able to make girls fall for you back in the 40s, but times have changed. Besides, you've probably lost all your skills over the last 70 years.'

Bucky seemed slightly baffled. 'You know what? Deal. We'll see who has the real skill here.'

Just as Bucky finished his sentence, Natasha threw Y/n to the ground. She groaned softly.  
Sam didn't waste a second, grabbing a water bottle and walking towards both ladies, while Bucky continued his workout, unaware that Y/n was there already.

'You okay?' Natasha asked Y/n.

Her response was to laugh by exhaling through her nose. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'll just stay on the ground for a little longer.' Y/n groaned again for emphasis.

Natasha chuckled and left to take a shower. When she did Sam saw his chance.

'You need a drink?' Sam politely asked as he handed Y/n the water bottle.

'If you mean the alcoholic type, then yes.' Y/n joked, accepting the offer.

Sam laughed, though it was slightly, just slightly, forced.

'Well if you're up to it, I'll take you out for a drink like that.' He suggested casually, reached his hand out again, this time to help Y/n up.

She smiled shyly. The slightest shade of pink visible on her cheeks. 'I think I'd like that. It'd be a welcome distraction for once...'

Y/n had never found herself all that attractive and no one had ever asked her out before. Especially no one who had both a gorgeous physique and a great personality like Sam. Though she had only been a part of The Avengers for about two weeks now, Sam was one of the people she had been secretly eying. Especially after he became her therapist.

Y/n had become an Avenger for her abilities as a spy; stealth, hand to hand combat, she was one of the best in her field. The other Avengers had found her in an abandoned HYDRA base. She had been trained and tortured, though not experimented on. Y/n tried to fight the team at first, suffering from both trust and emotional issues after everything that had happened to her. Luckily she became used to everyone on the team fairly quickly and now saw pretty much all of them as friends.

'Glad to hear,' Sam breathed a sigh of relief, not having noticed the odd second part of her statement. 'Is tonight okay with you?'

'It is. Yes. Absolutely. What time?' Y/n mentally scolded herself for talking like that and sounding so enthusiastic. Luckily Sam didn't seem to find it weird or anything. He just smirked. A smirk Y/n could stare at all day long.

'How about 8? I'll be waiting at the elevator.' In his mind, Sam was cheering. He was totally going to win this bet. And maybe he'd even get a girlfriend from it.

'Great. Fantastic. Can wait! Now I should, uh... Probably go take a shower.' Y/n giggled nervously.

'Of course, go ahead. See you tonight.' Sam winked, causing the slight pink shade on Y/n's face to become more apparent.

Y/n nodded and quickly walked out of the room to the other part of the gym, where she greeted Bucky. He smiled at her for a second, before noticing Sam in the other room. Bucky hadn't known Y/n was there and he immediately knew that Sam had already made his move. Y/n told Bucky to have a good day, before walking off towards her bathroom. At this point Sam had walked to Bucky. He smirked at him.

'Looks like I'm going to win.' Sam said triumphantly.

'Keep dreaming. You merely got a head start.' Bucky snapped back.

'We'll see about that after tonight.'

'What the heck are you two doing this time?' A new voice joined the conversation.

The two guys turned their heads to find Natasha standing in the huge doorway to the gym, a towel around her neck. The men looked at each other, almost panicked. They knew full well that Natasha probably wasn't going to like them betting on her new found best friend and would probably tell Y/n about it. Sadly the guys also knew that there was no point in lying, so Bucky decided to just explain the situation:

'Sam came up with the genius idea of betting on Y/n, seeing who can get her to fall for them first.'

Natasha raised an eyebrow. 'You gotta be kidding me.'

Bucky shook his head.

Natasha sighed. 'I swear to god, you two. Look, I'm telling you straight up, if Y/n gets hurt in any way, shape or form, I will murder both of you.'

Both men nodded in dread, knowing that Natasha probably wasn't just joking or trying to sound threatening.

Natasha sighed again. 'I'm keeping an eye on you two. Just don't do anything disingenuous, the poor girl doesn't deserve that. She's been through enough already.' That's all she said before walking away again.

'Would you have made a move her if it wasn't for the bet?' Bucky questioned after a moment of silence.

'Have you looked and, or talked to her at all? Of course I would've,' Sam stated without doubt. 'What about you?'

'Oh, I want her, alright.' Bucky answered in an almost husky voice.

'It's settled then,' Sam said, as he walked out of the room. 'Let the games begin.'


	2. A date with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) goes on a, pretty successful, date with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been changing the direction of this series a lot, but I think I'll stick with this version.

Natasha walked down the hall towards Y/n's room, contemplating whether to tell her about the bet or not. On one side she didn't want Y/n to get hurt even more, she had been trough a lot already. But on the other hand she knew that Sam and Bucky knew that to, especially Sam since he served as Y/n's therapist. And if what Bucky said was true, about Sam coming up with the idea of the bet, he must genuinely like Y/n. But then again, that's all just speculation.

Before Natasha knew it, she was in front of the door to Y/n's room.

She didn't bother to knock, she never did, and when she walked in she was greeted by the sight of no one. But Natasha noticed the sound of the shower.

She walked over to the bathroom door, only this time she bothered to knock, 'Hey, girl.' She called through the door.

'Nat?' Y/n guessed.

'That's right. I came here to talk with you about something.'

'Oh okay. Just give me a second.' The sound of the water falling in the shower soon stopped.

A few minutes later Y/n walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. She knew Natasha wouldn't mind, so neither did she.

'So what is it you wanna talk about?' Y/n asked, as she tried to find something to wear in her closet.

'Well, I wanted to ask you about Sam.'

Y/n stood still for a split second. A small smile appearing on her face. A smile Natasha couldn't see, because Y/n's back was pointed at her.

'What about him?'

Natasha took a deep breath, carefully choosing her next words. She may not have been able to see the smile on Y/n's face, but she did see her stand still for that one moment. And although it was a wild guess for her, Natasha guessed that Sam actually meant something more to Y/n. Therefor she decided to spare the poor girl's feelings.

'Is there something between you two?'

Y/n was quiet for a second, 'I don't know why you think so, but he...'

'He what?' Natasha asked after more seconds of silence.

'He did ask me out earlier today.' Y/n finally turned around, allowing the red head to see both the proud smile and slight blush on her face.

'He did? He actually did?' The surprise in Natasha's voice was genuine. She knew about the bet, but didn't about an actual date.

Y/n nodded, 'It honestly seemed to come out of nowhere, but I accepted anyway because he does act genuinely nice in our therapy sessions. I thought it could be fun. But now I'm kinda freaking out. I don't know what to say or do or even wear. I need your help. Badly.' She pleaded.

Natasha gave a small smile, thinking that it was nice Y/n decided to try and find happiness with Sam. Also it was kind of cute that she was stressing out about it.

'Listen. Calm down, okay. How about I go get Wanda and we'll figure this all out together?' Natasha proposed.

'Sounds like a plan.'

Sam walked towards the elevator in the common room. The other people in the room being Tony, Wanda and Bucky. Sam was dressed in some jeans, a tshirt and a jacket. It was nothing too special, though he still looked great.

'Where are you going dressed like that?' Tony asked Sam after looking up slightly.

'Out.' Sam replied bluntly.

'With Y/n.' Wanda added.

Tony now fully turned around, 'Really now? Isn't it like, illegal for therapists to date their patients?'

Everyone else in the room collectively groaned and rolled their eyes at the comment. Y/n even smacked him on the back of the head as she walked into the room, having heard what Tony said.

Sam looked at the girl in awe. She was dressed in a, slightly glittery, black dress that reached just above her knees and heels in the color of a midnight sky. Her hair had also been styled and she even wore a little makeup. It was all very unusual for Y/n, but she looked stunning.

Wanda looked proudly at her work, Bucky whistled and Tony said 'look at that'.

Y/n took a few steps back to hit Tony on the head again and then walked back towards Sam.

'Why didn't you hit him to?' Tony asked gesturing toward Bucky, though he didn't get a response other than a short giggle from Y/n

'You ready to go?' She asked Sam.

'I'm ready if you are.' He responded, pressing the button of the elevator.

'Well, have fun you two.' Wanda told Sam and Y/n as they got into the elevator.

'But not too much fun.' Bucky added, Sam being the only one to really know why he said it.

Tony saying 'He beat me by one second' was the last thing the two heard before the elevator door closed.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Sam broke it: 'You look absolutely stunning, by the way.'

Y/n turned her head away a little, trying to hide the slight blush on her cheeks. 'You really think so?'

'Have you looked in a mirror recently? Of course I do.' Sam smiled.

'Thank you. You don't look bad yourself.'

'Well thank you.'

Both were smiling now and the elevator stopped. They got out and Sam led the way.

'So where are we going.' Y/n wondered.

'Stan Lee's. It's this really nice restaurant and only a few blocks away, so we can just walk there, if you don't mind.'

'Of course I don't, I love taking walks. And the place sounds great, I'm very curious.' Y/n responded, looking straight into Sam's shining eyes.

* * *

 

About 40 minutes later Sam and Y/n's food was delivered to the table. They'd been having some nice conversations about all sorts of topics and we're both having a good enough time. Though Sam had to start each conversation, because Y/n simply didn't know how to.

'So I just have to ask,' Y/n eventually said, asking a question for the first time since they started walking to the restaurant. 'Why'd you ask me out?'

Sam felt a pang of guilt for a second. Although his feelings for Y/n were real, the real reason he asked her out was because of the bet. Of course he wasn't going to tell her about that, though. Not yet.

'Well, after the few therapy sessions we've had I realized what kind of interesting person you are. I just had to know more... That and, you just look fantastic.' Sam admitted. All of it was true after all.

'That means a lot to me,' Y/n looked at the ground, 'Like I've told you before; people have always used my emotions against me. It's just nice to meet, and be able to go out with, such a genuine person like you.'

The feeling of guilt only got worse.

'You really shouldn't say stuff like that.' Sam whispered.

'No, but really.' Y/n responded immediately. She might not have the strongest feeling towards Sam, but she did mean what she said.

Sam looked up. They stared right into each other's eyes. And for a minute, they both said nothing. They only looked at one another. It was like time stood still.

'How was your food?' A waiter suddenly asked, disrupting the moment.

'Great.' Y/n answered politely.

'Wonderful. Are you interested in any dessert?'

Y/n looked at Sam, 'I am.' She then answered.

'So am I.' Sam said as well.

About 15 minutes later they both had their desserts: (Y/N) had some ice cream and Sam a slice of cheesecake.

'This is so good!' Y/n exclaimed after only the first bite.

Sam chuckled, 'Can I maybe have a bit of that?' He asked as nicely as he could.

'If I can have a bite of you. I mean your dessert-your cake-your... Right.' Y/n face was bright red because of the mistake.

Sam chuckled again, 'Here.' He put a bit of cake on his fork and reached across the table to feed it to Y/n.

He watched closely as her pink lips wrapped around the fork.

'Mmm...' Y/n moaned, making Sam wonder if she did it on purpose to tease him. She didn't.

'And here's a bite of mine.' Y/n offered a bite to Sam, which he gladly expected.

* * *

 

After Sam payed for the check, even though Y/n had insisted on splitting it, they walked back to Avengers Tower. It was silent, neither of them really spoke. Which was good, because Sam was acting slightly differently, even if he didn't notice himself. It was because he still felt a little guilty that he started all of this for a stupid bet.

'Is everything alright?' Y/n asked when they stepped back into the elevator.

'Yeah, totally. Why?'

'You're just acting a little tense, I just... Did I do something wrong? Did you not enjoy-'

Sam's face shot towards hers and he cut her off, 'What? No! Not at all. Don't worry, you did everything right.'

'Please tell me you aren't just sparing my feelings. I sometimes still have a hard time acting like a normal, everyday person. I'm trying my best, but-' Sam was done listening to Y/n being self conscious and him feeling guilty. He was the only one who should. The first thing he could think of in order to cut her off again was to kiss her. And so he did.

Without really thinking it through, Sam crashed his lips onto Y/n's. She softly yelped into it, because she hadn't at all expected it.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Sam to forget all his guilt; he wanted this, he wanted her, more than anything. And he'd do everything in order to get it. He would've made a move on her regardless of the bet, so what did it matter?

The second he pulled back the elevator rang. He quickly took a step back before the doors opened.

In the room the elevator led to were Natasha and Wanda sitting on a couch, drinking some wine together.

They had been waiting there, wanting to see how the date had gone.

'Well, hello you two.' Wanda chirped, her accent still obvious.

'Hi there.' Y/n responded in an almost nervous voice, as she stepped out of the elevator with Sam right behind her.

'Hey, I've some things to take care of. Can I speak to you later?' Sam announced, for some reason not willing to stick around for the girls' conversation.

'Yes. Of course, of course. I'll uh... Talk to you later.' Y/n smiled, a little confused by what had happened.

The other two women shared a look.

Sam smiles back at Y/n as he walked out of the room. After a few seconds, when she was sure Sam was gone, Natasha spoke:

'So... How was it?.'

Y/n turned to her friends with bit of a confused face.

'What exactly happened?!' Wanda immediately wanted all the details.

So Y/n told them her perspective on everything. The long silences, her being completely awkward. She had tried her best, but she was afraid she might have disappointed Sam. But then again, he did kiss her. Sadly, this left her even more confused on her feelings for him. It was all very complicated. 

Natasha felt bad for her friend; it was obvious Y/n wasn't good in social situations and had really tried her best. But on the bright side: Natasha had feared that Y/n was gonna get hurt, because of the bet. But it seemed now that she was happy enough. Though that was no guarantee for the future.

After a while, more wine, and a lot more talking about everything and nothing, Y/n decided to just go to bed. Even though it was only around 11:30 pm.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam was trying to find Bucky. He wanted to rub this date and what had happened in his face, but he has also realized that they'd never made rules about how exactly they could win.

Eventually Sam found Bucky, unsurprisingly, in the gym, with Steve.

'Hey man, could I borrow your friend for a moment?' Sam asked looking at Steve.

'Course.' He replied as he continued his workout.

'So. Did you ruin your chances yet?' Bucky asked once they were around a corner.

'Quite the opposite.' Sam answered him smugly. Everything had gone pretty okay in his eyes.

'We'll see about that. Anything else?'

'Yes, actually. We never discussed how to actually win the bet. Like how far do we have to go with her to win?'

'I don't know. You tell me, this was your idea after all.'

Sam thought about it for a moment, 'The first person she says 'I love you' to wins.'

'Really? That's all?'

'Believe me, I've talked with her more than enough times to now that she doesn't just toss those words around.'

'If you say so. If that's all it takes, so be it. I'll beat you anyway.'

'Don't get to cocky. You're not the one who kissed her.'

Bucky's eyes grew slightly in surprise, though he didn't want to show the slight panic he was feeling, 'You think I'm afraid because you kissed her? I can beat that within a day.'

'Don't make promises you can't keep.' Sam said, walking away. Too tired to continue to care about Bucky's, seemingly endless, overconfident comments.

'Like I'd let him just walk off with who belongs with me.' Sam thought, not being able to get Y/n nor their kiss out of his head. He wanted her. He wanted her in so many ways. In all the ways. 'She'll be mine.' He thought again, 'I'll make sure of it.'


	3. Not A Chapter

Hey, y'all.

I know I've posted a message like this before, but I'm doing it again just cause I don't wanna leave you in the dark (if anyone is still even paying attention to this fic).

As I've stated before, I am not happy with this whole story; I had no real plan going in and the result was just an ugly, poorly written mess. I deleted a lot of chapters, determined to start over and make it good. But the truth is... I can't. If you have any clue you can tell me in the comments, but right now I'm just going to focus on my other horrible mess of a story. Writing two stories at a time was a terrible mistake, I just didn't realize it when I started. Because it's best for me to focus on one thing at a time, I'm gonna stop focusing on this one. I just have more fun writing the other. I might still work on this after I'm done, or at least further, with my other fic. Who knows, I might get some good ideas for the Falcon and Winter Soldier Disney+ show (seriously people, I'm so hyped for that!).

That will be it for a while. To the one person who sorta enjoyed this whole thing, I'm sorry. This was my first fanfiction on this website and I'm truly thankful for all the kind words and support. Thank you <3.

-GimanKyoki


End file.
